24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 10: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 1AZK02 | author = Evan Katz & Manny Coto | story = | teleplay = | director = Jon Cassar }} Synopsis * A U.S. Senator speaks about the killing of Ibrahim Bin-Khalid by a squad of rangers led by . Bin-Khalid's people torture Carter, asking for the location of a strongbox taken from his compound. Carter escapes from captivity and shoots torturer in the head. * Carter then calls and informs her of the situation, explaining that only people who had access to the Rangers' new identities were the directors of CIA, NSA, and Keith Mullins. Mullins asks Rebecca to trust him, but when he finds something on her computer she knocks him out with a stun gun. * is asked by Nilaa Mizrani whether his wife Rebecca is having second thoughts about him running for . He tells her she is overstepping. * Drew Phelps tells his teacher David Harris that he believes is planning an attack on the school. Harris tells Amira that Phelps is onto them, but doesn't know he is involved. * Eric takes his wife to his brother Isaac for protection. Nicole questions whether Isaac will just forget everything that has happened between them. * gives Carter the strongbox and he finds a list of terrorist sleeper cells and activation codes. Carter takes out the terrorists chasing them but finds the list gone. Grimes tells him that if the government wants the list back, they will have to pay him. calls Ingram]] Eric Carter runs by the train tracks, hiding from police patrol cars and a helicopter. He ditches his jacket in a dumpster and calls Rebecca Ingram, who tells him they lost Grimes. Carter tells her about the sleeper cell list in the strongbox, and that Grimes is going to make a demand in order to give it back. Ingram tells Andy Shalowitz to keep looking for Grimes, then she goes to interrogation to speak to Keith Mullins. She tells him about the death of the Rangers, and his access to their identities. She asks for his Director's override in order to track the leak, and he reluctantly gives her access. under a bridge]] By the train lines, Carter runs under a bridge and sees a man wearing Grimes's jacket. He spins him around, and urgently asks who gave him the jacket. The man doesn't respond, but Carter spots he is wearing a United States Marine Corps cap and asks about his service, identifying himself as a Ranger. The homeless man recalls the Rangers, and tells Carter which way Grimes went. Carter runs to investigate and finds a sewer cover misplaced. Andy Shalowitz begins parsing logs to track down the leak. Carter calls and tells Ingram that Grimes escaped into a sewer. He then pipes in a call from Grimes, who asks for two million dollars in cash in an hour, or he will sell the list to Bin-Khalid's people. Ingram explains that she cannot get that kind of, and Carter tells her that he has an idea. speaks to Isaac]] At Isaac Carter's house, he enters Nicole's room and gives her a change of clothes. He tells her that he has had a rough year, but he has an upcoming deal with some Dominicans that will put him back on top. He then gets a call from Eric who asks after Nicole. He then asks Isaac for two million dollars, and Isaac scoffs at him. He says the only people with that kind of money are the police, as they busted a heroin deal the previous week. Eric expresses his intention to steal it from an evidence locker, and Isaac tells him he is crazy. He then mentions Eric's issues since leaving the army, and that this plan is possibly part of his desire for violence. Eric dismisses Isaac's concern and hangs up. finishes praying]] In a deserted mansion, Jadalla Bin-Khalid is praying when his subordinate Kusuma tells him Malik and his men have been killed and the Rangers escaped. Kusuma says that Jad has failed, and they should launch their own attack. Jadalla explains that they have to finish what his father started, and they need to find the list to launch the sleeper cells. At the gym of Pershing High School, Amira Dudayev sits by Drew Phelps and asks him about his suspicions. She explains that after they broke up, she was lonely and met someone named Kasim online, and she texted him extremist things just so she could keep talking to him. She explains that it wasn't real for her, and Mr. Harris passed this onto the Principal. Drew apologises, and Amira tells him that she realises they still care for each other, before kissing him. calls Mr. Harris]] Amira gets up and leaves the gym, before calling Mr. Harris and telling him that Drew bought her story. Mr. Harris is hesitant to continue with their plan, but she orders him to finish mixing the explosive as they could be activated at any time. At CTU, Carter is asking Ingram to confirm that the money is at the police station. She does so, and Andy gives him the location of the evidence lockers, telling him he will loop the cameras to allow him access. Ingram says they should bring CTU into the operation, but Carter refuses and says he is personally responsible for fixing the situation. She asks what his plan is, and he tells her he will get to the evidence in the back of a patrol car, as it will be easy for him to get arrested due to him being black. arrests Eric Carter]] Carter spots a police car, and starts quickly walking away from it. The car drives over and officer Paul Vernon gets out, asking where Carter is going. He then pushes Carter against the wall, while his partner Tim Bates tells him to go easy. Vernon orders Bates to pat Carter down, but as he does Carter punches them both and takes Bates's gun. He then makes Bates disarm Vernon, and tells them both to get in the car. greets his supporters]] A motorcade pulls up to a large house, and John Donovan gets out with Nilaa Mizrani. John enters the fundraiser in the garden and greets his guests, including Joe and Cathy. He then sees his father Henry, who criticizes John's choice of tie. John says he can sense something is worrying Henry, and Henry tells him to come inside and speak with him and his uncle once he is done with the guests. In an underpass beneath a bridge, Carter makes a breaching charge and informs the officers that he needs them to lead him into the evidence lockers or a lot of people will die. He straps the breaching charge to Vernon, and tells them to do what he says. Bates calls him crazy, and Carter says he keeps hearing that. Nicole Carter tells Isaac that they need to try to stop Eric going through with his plan, but he replies that they will be unable to change his mind. He tells her that he has to go soon but will leave a man behind to watch her. He then says that him and Aisha have been having problems lately, and then once the deal is over he will break up with her. Aisha hears this from another room. flirts with Jerome]] In the kitchen, Jerome, one of Isaac's men, is going through the fridge when Aisha approaches and says she thinks she knows what he wants. She kisses his cheek, and hints that she has a way to stop Isaac running things, and let Jerome take over. John enters a room to greet Henry and his uncle Luis, and they start speaking Spanish, to Henry's disapproval. Henry then tells John that the Gage campaign is preparing an attack ad about Nilaa Mizrani. He plays the video, which claims that she attended the radical Parkland Mosque, members of which called for the death of U.S. troops. Luis verifies the claim, and shows John photos of Nilaa at the mosque. Henry tells John that he will not win the election unless he fires Nilaa. points his gun at Jadalla]] Kusuma briefs his men on an attack on the North Pines Mall. Jadalla enters and asks what Kusuma is doing, as they must activate the sleeper cells. Kusuma challenges his authority, pulling a gun on him. Jad explain that only God can decide when he will die, and presses his head against the gun barrel. As the men watch, Kusuma loses his nerve and drops the gun. 's blood spatters the floor]] At Pershing School, Amira enters Mr. Harris's classroom and urges him to get back to mixing the explosive, reminding him about what people at the school had accused him of, and how they destroyed his marriage. She kisses him, working her way down his body, when Drew Phelps enters and catches them together. He begins to shout at them, and Mr. Harris jumps on him, throwing him to the ground. Drew hits his head, and blood splatters onto the tiles as Drew lies still. Meanwhile the police car is let into the main precinct by an officer, with Carter in the back seat. He warns the officers not to warn anyone else and unpicks some handcuffs with his knife. Andy and Rebecca watch as the officers lead him into the station and he is booked by W. Jackson. is summoned by Daniels]] As Carter is led through the station, Lieutenant J. Daniels stops Vernon and asks him to make a statement about a brutality case. Vernon is hesitant, and Carter then starts struggling and has to be restained. Daniels tells Vernon to go process Carter before coming back. Andy feeds in the camera loops and Carter makes it to the evidence room. He forces Vernon to let him in, and then restrains them. He starts searching through the shelves of evidence as the officers watch. speaks to Nilaa Mizrani]] At the Donovan house, Nilaa Mizrani is briefing staff when John asks for a word with her. They walk outside and he tells her about the attack ad from the Gage campaign. She tells him she didn't go there to pray, but rather to protest against the Imam. She apologizes and offers to resign her post, but John refuses and says he relies on her, believing that he needs to stand up for the truth. As Isaac as his men prepare to leave, Aisha calls Royo and tells him that if Isaac doesn't make it back from the meeting alive, there wouldn't be many tears. Nicole observes Aisha talking on the phone. Carter manages to find the money in an evidence box and starts loading it into a bag. At CTU, Andy spots Thomas Locke entering for a meeting with Mullins, and Rebecca tells him to go and delay him. Andy stops Tom and tells him that Mullins is going to debrief him in writing. Andy then mentions wanting to clear the air with Locke, but Locke says there is no air that needs clearing. tells Locke that Andy may be lying]] Mariana Stiles then enters Locke's office and Locke asks who she is. She informs Locke that Andy may not be telling the truth, as she has been unable to reach Mullins for the last 45 minutes. In the evidence locker, Carter gets a call from Grimes and asks him for more time. Grimes agrees, but says that if he is not at the 7th Street Metro Station in 45 minutes he will contact Bin-Khalid's men. At CTU, Andy sees that the subroutine search has finished and reveals that someone used Rebecca's access code to access the Ranger's identities. He traces the IP address of the computer that used the code and matches it to Nilaa Mizrani. Rebecca is shocked, and at that moment their access is terminated. is shot at]] Ingram calls Carter and tells him to get out, just as Keith and man enter Ingram's office and shut them down, ordering them to be locked in interrogation. In the evidence room, Carter tries to exit but is fired upon, and police officers grab weapons to prepare for an assault. Split screen: Carter readies his weapon, contemplating his next move. The two officers he took hostage are patiently awaiting rescue. Amira and Mr. Harris are cleaning up blood. Nicole is pacing the room at her brother-in-law's house. Aisha is looking around shiftily. Nilaa Mizrani and John Donovan are mingling with the guests. Ingram is being led away to interrogation. Keith Mullins looks to assess the damage she and Andy did. Eric calls Rebecca with no answer. Mullins watches intently at him through the security cameras. Eric screams for someone to hear him. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke *Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev *Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps *Tiffany Hines as Aisha *Daniel Zacapa as Luis Diaz *Laith Nakli as Kusuma *Bill Kelly as Officer Paul Vernon *Jimmy Gonzales as Julian Royo Co-starring *Jesse Malinowski as Officer Tim Bates *Terry Dale Parks as Lieutenant Daniels *Hajji Golightly as Jerome *Corey Hendrix as Homeless Man *Monicamarie Hawkins as W. Jackson (as "Police Desk Clerk") *Robert Hendren as Cop in Booth *Zeeko Zaki as Hamid *Rishik Patel as Jihadi Uncredited *Greg Bajsa as station visitor *Clarissa Chaney as woman outside apartments *Richard Helton as police officer *Judge Guttah as gang member *King as boy on bike *Brent Nahshon as gang member *Brent Pitts as jihadi *Brady Rogers as Secret Service agent *Fawad Siddiqui as Parkland Mosque imam (photo only) *Mark Smith as a jihadi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: February 6, 2017 on Fox **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: February 7, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: February 7, on Fox **South Africa: February 7, 2017 on Fox Africa **Turkey: February 7, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: February 13, 2017 on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 * Starting from this episode, all further Legacy episodes contained 6 acts, encompassing 5 advertisement breaks. This is contrast to most previous episodes of 24, which only had 4 breaks per episode. Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies * In the evidence room, when Eric walks through the mesh door to look for the money, no more than 20 seconds pass before the same exact shot of Eric opening the mesh door is shown again in one of the split screen boxes after the act break. Reception Appearances *Individuals **Aisha **Malik Al-Sabi **Tim Bates **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Jadalla Bin-Khalid **T. Boone **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Cathy **J. Daniels **Luis Diaz **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Amira Dudayev **Gage **Ben Grimes **Hamid **David Harris **Rebecca Ingram **W. Jackson **Jerome **Joe **Kusuma **Thomas Locke **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Drew Phelps **Julian Royo **Andy Shalowitz **Mariana Stiles **R. Thomas **Paul Vernon **(Cop in booth) **(Homeless man) **(Jihadi) **(Parkland Mosque imam) *Locations **1st **3rd **7th Street **7th Street Metro Station **13th **Afghanistan **Arlington National Cemetary **Chechnya **1003 Chesapeake Bridge Lane **CTU National Headquarters building **Decatur **Dollar **Dominican Republic **Donovan estate **Earth **Ivy City **Kandahar **New Jersey **North America **North Pines Mall **Parkland Mosque **Pershing High School **Pierce **Southeast **Southeast housing project **United States of America **Washington, D.C. **Washington Union Station **Yemen *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **Federal Communications Commission **Islam **Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia **National Security Agency **Oxford University **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Marine Corps **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Chief executive officer **CTU National Director **Director of Field Operations **Imam **Lieutenant **Officer **Senator **Sheik *Objects **Beretta M9 **Car **Computer **Ferrari **Glock 17 **Gun **Handcuffs **Helicopter **Heroin **IP address **Satellite **Sig Sauer P226 **Spanish language **Telephone **Television **Two-way radio See also * 1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) A02 Day A02 A02